


The Truth Behind His Mask

by onelastgingeronamission



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastgingeronamission/pseuds/onelastgingeronamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story behind Draco's and Hermione's relationship starting with an unexpected meeting during 1st year. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing! Like at all. I'm too poor to own anything.

I smiled and waved goodbye at my Mum and Dad as they drove off, leaving me in the middle of a busy London street. Clenching my supply list, I raked the crowds for a tall man wearing a blue silk top hat. He was standing next to a cramped coffee shop, constantly checking a silver pocket watch. Between constant “excuse me”’s and shoving, I notice that there were about fifteen children my age standing around him. I reached the meeting spot and joined in with the hoard of children, as I saw the man fidget with his polka dotted bow tie. He scanned from above us, he must’ve been two meters tall, and did a head count. Stopping on me, he smiled.

“Hermione Granger, am I correct?” I nodded. “We’ve been waiting for you. You’re the last student for today. Right on time as well!” He said checking his pocket watch and shutting it with satisfied click. “Now! I want everyone to get in a single file line! Shortest in the front, tallest in the back, and so on!” He said towering above us as we all shuffled past each other to form a straight line. I was the third to the back and made sure I could see the tall man in front of us. “My name is Newt, and I will be your guide to get your supplies for your first year of studies. Now everyone stay together and I will explain more once we reach our first destination.” He gave us a grin and turned around, managing to clear the masses of people without so much of a word. We followed quickly behind him and I almost had to run to keep up with his long strides. Following him, he lead us into an alleyway behind a bookstore, which ended with a tall brick wall. It was a wide alley and we received weird glances from passersby.

Newt took out a long stick, which I assumed to be a wand, and he tapped a few bricks in a pattern, before slipping the wand back into his chest pocket. After a few moments, the bricks began to move outwards and fold in upon each other to form an entry way. The wall began to separate until there was an entry way about the length of my outstretched arms. Unable to see inside due to Newt and his large top hat, all of us tried to get closer and see above his massive stature. He walked forward and we all pushed towards him in response, trying to get our first glimpse of a new world. “Welcome to Diagon Alley!” He stepped out of the way, allowing us to finally get a glimpse. It was magically in every sense of the word. It was bustling with witches and wizards of all ages. I let out a gasp along with the rest of our group. As muggle borns, we had never seen anything to this extent of magic. Of course, I had read ahead with books that I was able to find in my library that Hogwarts had approved were accurate. Yet, I couldn’t believe my eyes with the amazing sights that lined the alley, as we began our journey through the crowd. They looked at us, obviously understanding that we were muggle borns and here on our first visit. A plump, middle aged women, with red fiery hair smiled at us and caught my eye. We kept going down till we hit the end of the alley at a place called Gringotts. “Now, I assume that you all have your Sickles and Galleons. You all have two hours here to get what you need, follow your list. We will meet back here, please don’t get lost, it’s a one way alley.” He grinned before disappearing with a pop. I smiled and took out my list, running my eyes down it. The first thing that caught my eye was the book list.

Turning on my heel, I began to walk to the shop which I assumed was the book store. Flourish and Blotts. Opening the door, the smell of books entered my nose and I smiled happily to myself.

“And how may I help you, miss?” An older gentleman asked me from behind a counter.

“Oh I’m here to get my books for my first year at Hogwarts.” I said, going to hand him the list but he shooed it away.

“All you need is on the first two rows of books.” He motioned to the large rows of bookcases that towered over the customers, including me.

“Thank you,” He gave me a small smile and returned to his paperwork as I headed towards the rows. Grabbing my books, I placed them on the counter and paid him.

“Excuse me sir,” I said as I took my bag of books and he went to return to his papers. “Do you know where Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is?” I asked, checking my list for the correct name.

“Just turn left when you leave my shop and it’s two shops down.” He said, not looking up from his papers and I nodded, tucking my list into my bag. Opening the door, I joined the busy crowds yet again and headed leftwards, against the current. Counting two shops, I opened the door and walked in. The shop was basically empty except for an older women and a boy about my age, getting fitted for robes. I stood there for a few moments before the women turned and looked at me.

“Are you here to get fitted for robes?” She asked, smiling politely. I nodded and the boy getting his robes hemmed looked at me, with these emerald eyes. He looked me over, before turning his nose up and turning his head back. “Please take a seat.” I walked over to a seat and placed my bag down next to my feet, hoping that I wouldn’t be in close perimeters to the boy getting hemmed.


	2. Chapter 2

The shop was cloaked in awkwardness as I sat patiently waiting for it to be my turn. I swung my legs back and forth, sneaking glances at the blonde boy on the stand. My mind began to wander. A clearing of a throat broke me out of my thoughts and my face turned a bright red as I realized I was staring at the boy. His silver eyes boring into me.

“Can I help you with something?” He asked, in a voice that seemingly was like silk, covered over with a highly impatient tone, making it seem sour.

“N-Nothing…” I managed to stutter out before I was able to recover my bearings. “I don’t need any help from you.” I said, smiling almost sickly sweet at him. That seemed to catch him off guard so I took my advantage and looked away.

“So who are you?” He asked, seeming to now have a curious tone in his voice.

“My name is Hermione Granger, and you are?” I asked, raising my head. Confusion flickered across his face before he responded.

“Draco Malfoy. Of the Malfoy household.” He said, getting all stuffy and raising up his nose. “I assume you’ve heard of us?”

“Oh yes. I have.” I said, sitting up straighter, remember something about from the Malfoy’s from a book about famous witches and wizards. They weren’t exactly famous for their love for kittens and butterflies. “Your father is Lucius, correct?” I asked, as the lady scuttled off into the back.

“Yes, so you do know something about the wizarding world.” He remarked, looking at himself in the mirrors. I managed to cover my mouth before a scoff escaped my lips. “So I assume you are attending Hogwarts? First year?” The boy asked, looking down at me in what I believed to be in more than one sense of the word.

“Yes. And you?” I asked, trying not to start anything more than small talk.

“Of course.” He replied as if it was the most obvious answer. “I suppose I will be seeing you there?” Asking this, he looked at me up and down and as if I was standing in a new light. Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms against my chest.

“I suppose so.” The lady came scuttling back in and took the robe off of the boy.

“Mr. Malfoy, should I add this to your account?” She squeaked out, seemingly unable to meet his eyes.

“That would be lovely.” He said, not even looking at her and hopping down from the stand. “I need a piece of parchment and a quill please.” He practically commanded her.

“Please.” I added in, earning a warning glance from the lady before she scuttled back again. The boy raised his eyebrow at me in question.“You don’t have to be rude.” I crossed my leg, in almost a defiant posture. “A please wouldn’t kill you Draco.” I said, testing out his name in my mouth.

“Yes, but I don’t believe that is any of your business, Hermione.” Draco said, testing out my name himself and it sounded almost foreign to me.

“It is if you do it near me,” I said standing up as he stepped closer to me. A smirk played on his lips as the lady scurried back in and handed him a piece of parchment and a quill already dipped in ink. He nearly snatched it from her, but turned back and gave her a small nod in approval.

“Turn,” He said.

“What?” I asked in disbelief.

“Turn,” He said and motioned in a circle with his finger. Sighing, I turned around and felt a pressure on my back. I realized that he was using my back as a desk. When the pressure was off, I turned back around to see him holding out a piece of parchment to me with writing on it. “Here.” I took it and realized that it was his address.

“Oh.” I slipped it into my pocket. “Do you want mi-?” He cut me off my handing me a scrap of parchment and a quill before turning. Pressing the parchment against his back, I scribbled down my address and my name. I held the parchment out and he turned around, taking it in his hand and taking the quill. He handed the quill back to the lady and took a bag from her in return.

“I’ll be expecting your owl, Hermione.” Draco said, turning around and walking out of the shop without another word. 


	3. Chapter 3

A smile flittered across my face as I patted my pocket and watched the door slowly swing shut. A clearing of a throat once again snapped me back to attention. The shop lady was staring at me in confusion and nearly shock.

“Are you ready to get your robes fitted, dearie?” She asked.

“Oh yes please.” I said, stepping up onto the platform. The lady went through a rack of robes, glancing up at me every once in awhile. She joined me up on the platform and draped the robes over my shoulders. As I slipped my arms into the sleeves, she kneeled down and began pinning the hem of the robe.

“I’ve never heard of your last name before. Do you come from a wizarding family?” She asked, seemingly trying to make small talk but something in her voice didn’t convince me.

“Oh no. My parents are muggles. That’s the correct term, right?” I asked as I felt a sharp pain in my ankles, despite my high-top’s. “Ouch.” I winced as I looked down to see the lady stopped in her work. “Are you alright?” I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously as she went back to work as if nothing was wrong.

“Yes dearie. It’s just rare to see any of the Malfoy’s talking to anyone other than a high ranking pure blood family.” She said, trying to make her voice seem light, but there was a tone hidden underneath it that I couldn’t quite place. She stood up after finishing up the hem. “How do the sleeves fit?” I stretched out my arms and the end of the sleeves slightly fell over the middle of my hands.

“They’re a little long, but it’s alright.” I smiled at her, but I only received a curt nod as she headed down from the platform and walked behind the counter. Slipping off the robe, I headed down the stairs and folded it neatly, placing it on the counter in front of me. The lady took the robe and slipped it into a bag, handing it to me.

“That’ll be eight Galleons.” She said, as I dug around in my pocket with my free hand for the money. I placed each coin onto the table at a time and the lady’s hand quickly slide them over the other side.

“Thank you. Have a good day!” I said, heading towards the door and swinging it open.

“Oh you’re welcome. Good luck with that Malfoy boy. Be careful, dearie!” She called out as I stepped out into the busy alley and heard the door shut behind me.

* * *

 

After an hour or two of shopping, I had purchased all my supplies, tucked safely under my arms in what seemed like to be a million bags. Besides my many bags, a cage was safely in my grasp. Inside was a brilliant deep black owl with the biggest yellow eyes. I had named it after one of my favorite poets, Tennyson. Slowly but surely, I was able to make my way to Gringotts, where Newt was standing with a few other people I recognized from earlier.

“Aha! Hello Hermione. I see you have gotten everything you need and then some.” He spoke, smiling down at me and looking over the bags. His eyes stopped on Tennyson. “Oh! I see you have gotten yourself a new friend. What is his name may I ask?” Newt leaned down and looked carefully at my owl.

“His name is Tennyson.” I said proudly as I saw a look of recognition flitter across his face.

“Ah the muggle poet!” He said, standing up straight, his hat seemingly to float up with his head. “Good choice, my dear.” Newt said winking down at me as he went to go gather the other children. I looked down at Tennyson and he was staring up at me with his big yellow eyes. I leaned into the cage, slightly and whispered,

“I think he’s a little weird too.” The owl seemed to understand me and I almost thought I saw his head bob up and down.

“Time to go children!” Newt called out from the wall near Gringotts. Readjusting the bags in hand, I joined the line of children as Newt turned his back to us and tapped the wall in the same pattern as before with his wand. The bricks began to slowly peel back and he lead us back into the world we would soon be leaving.  

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pushing my way through the crowds of people, I made a beeline for my Mum and Dad who was standing near the car, obviously looking through the mass of people for me.

“Mum! Dad!” I managed to shout over the noise, as their heads slowly turned and spotted me. My mum’s face broke out in a smile as I made my way over to the car.

“How was it sweetie?” She asked, opening up the back of the car so I could put my stuff in. My dad took them from my hands, leaving me with Tennyson, and sent me a wink, as he sent my packages down carefully in the back.

“It was wonderful! I mean there were witches and wizards everywhere and owls and lizards and rats and actual eye of newt!” I squealed, unable to contain my excitement as my dad closed the trunk and opened the back seat door for me. I slowly slid Tennyson in, much with the disapproving look of my mother, and I followed him in, shutting the door behind me. My dad opened the door for my Mum then proceed into the driver's side seat, slamming the door shut behind him.

“So I’m going to say that you had a good time then?” My father asked, looking at me in the mirror as I smiled up at him, buckling my seatbelt with a satisfying click.  

“It was absolutely amazing. I wish you both could’ve gone. Will you come next time?” I asked, timidly. I knew my parents would accept me no matter what but learned that their daughter was, to them, a different species altogether had put a strain on all of us. They exchanged glances at me as Mum looked back at me through the mirror

.“We’d love to sweetie.” She said, smiling at me but it seemed forced and brittle. “We’ll have to see how everything is at the office first.” My dad nodded at me in the mirror, checking to see if it was working. I nodded back and tried to plaster a smile onto my face.

“That’d be great Mum.” I said, pushing back a loose strand of my hair back behind my ear as I stared out the window as we began our drive back home. We lived fairly close to Diagon Alley, only about ten minutes away. Our car pulled into the driveway and as my dad shut off the ignition, I swung open the door and stepped out with Tennyson in tow. Dad stepped out and opened up the trunk, grabbing the bags and making his way towards the door. Mum followed me up the way to the door, looking down at Tennyson and his eyes turning up to meet hers.

“I really wish you would’ve talked to us before you got him, Hermione. Having an owl is a big responsibility.” She said, seemingly nervous as I walked through the doorway.

“It’s alright. I know what to do, the man in the shop told me everything and I even got a book on owl care. Besides I need Tennyson to talk to my new friend.” I continued and wishing I would’ve kept my mouth shut when the last sentence seemed to slip its way out. My mum’s eyes lit up as she shut the door behind us. I didn’t have many friends, they were all very immature and I prefered the company of books to people.

“Oh that’s lovely Hermione! Is she nice? What’s her name? Is she a muggle born like you?” She asked, smiling happily down at me and clutching her hands together.

“His name is Draco and he’s a pureblood, Mum. He doesn’t seem to friendly but he seems like he could have a soft side...somewhere inside of him.” I said, a smile playing across my lips. My Mum’s mouth turned down slightly but then picked up in almost in instant.

“Well I’m very happy that you made a new friend even if we won’t be able to meet him anytime soon. Why don’t you go run up to your room and sort everything out? You’ll be leaving in a few days after all.” She said, smiling sadly down at me and patting my back. Nodding up at her and smiling, I tucked Tennyson under my arm and sprinted my way up the stairs, almost colliding with my dad at the top.

“Slow down there!” He said chuckling and patting my head. I smiled at my dad and felt a sense of happiness wash over me. My dad had stayed somewhat calm through it all compared to my mum anyways. I was still his Hermione.

“Sorry Daddy.” I said, making my way past him and into my room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, I gently placed Tennyson down on my desk and closed the door behind me. I sat on the edge of my bed and began sorting everything out of the bags. Parchment, quills and ink went into carefully stacked groups on the edge of the desk. My robes were gently taken out of the bag and slipped into my trunk with ease, flattened down with a couple pats. Tennyson let out a small hoot and I heard his wings begin to flap against the cage. “I’ll let you out in a moment Tennyson.” I responded, as I slipped out my books and placed them next to my robes. Tennyson seemed to grow more restless, shaking the cage with his wings and hooting wildly. My head shot up to him but my gaze was distracted by a beautiful deep brown owl perched outside my window. His eyes scanned over me with the same distinction as Malfoy’s as I ran a hand down my thick, frizzy mane and stood up. “Thank you.” I said to Tenn, as he seemed to huff at my final acknowledgement of him. I stood up and slid my hands down my pants, a nervous habit, before unlatching the window and letting the new arrival flitter his way in. He perched on top of Tennyson’s cage and peered down at him. They stared at eachother for a quick moment before the deep brown owl raised it’s head to stare at me and it stretched its leg out which had a piece of parchment attached to it. I gently untied the piece of parchment and sat down in the chair, smoothing it out against the wooden desk. Written in silver ink was the most elegant writing I have ever seen:

_Dear Granger,_

_I hope this letter reaches you in good timing. My owl, Dragon, my name in Latin if you didn’t know, is an excellent navigator and I hope that he was able to find your address since I’m not exactly sure where it is located. I have seen considering our talk during our robe fittings and I must agree with you, although it is not something that I often do, agreeing with people, that I could attempt to loosen my behavior towards people. My mother and father, however, have not raised me this way so do not expect much of a change from me. To be truthfully honest, I am not exactly sure why I am writing to you. it is not common for a Malfoy to speak to someone outside of their close circles. Perhaps curiosity, I’m not sure. I will be awaiting your owl._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy._

I slowly ran my fingers over the words and smiled softly to myself. Who knew a Malfoy would actually talk to a muggleborn? Well he didn’t know I was a muggle born and I wanted to keep it that way. He didn’t seem like a bad person, for a Malfoy anyways. I took out a piece of parchment, a sharp quill and a container of midnight blue ink.

_Dear Malfoy,_

_Your letter greeted me as soon as I arrived home, perfect timing. Your owl is absolutely beautiful by the way. For a Malfoy, no offense to your family, you seem to quite a nice person. I’m glad that you’ve decided to be nicer, it gets you farther, that’s what my father always says. Are you excited for school to start? I cannot wait to begin! I hope that we can be friends there, if you think it’ll work out. I’m not quite so sure._

_From,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I knew Draco meant dragon. Got anything else exciting?_

Blowing on the ink gently, I folded up the letter and attached it to Dragon’s leg, who was staring at me intently.

“Don’t tell him.” I said, making sure the letter was securely attached and he flapped his wings gently. He looked at me with his big eyes, tilted his towards me then flew off. Tennyson hooted and I looked down at him to see his eyes looking up at me. I sighed, “It was worth a try.” I said, sitting down and blowing a strand of hair out of my face. Looking out the open window, I wondered to myself what I had just gotten myself into. 


	5. Chapter 5

Letters continued to be exchanged between the both of us for the few days leading up to the beginning of the school year. Overall, the Malfoy heir had sent about eleven letters and in four days leading up to the first day of classes. I had tucked them safely inside the lining of my suitcase the day before we were to leave. Patting them, I layered my books that I was bringing on top of my clothes, robes and other necessities. I managed to fit twelve in and was in the process of trying to get the lid closed as there was a rap on my window. Glancing at the window from my perch on the suitcase, I made my way down and brushed back my brown hair. Dragon was perched on my window still staring at me intently with his head tilted sideways. Sliding the window open, Dragon flittered in and took his natural spot on top of Tennyson's cage. They stared at each other in their usual greeting as Dragon turned his eyes on me and extended his leg. Gently, I took off the parchment and brought down the box of owl pellets.

“Go on.” I said as he eyed the treats. Opening Tennyson's cage and watching him flutter out, I added. “Both of you.” Tennyson dunk his beak into the box as Dragon watched. Sitting back on the trunk and trying to get it to stay shut, I unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mione,_

_Is that the name that your friends call you? It is rather nice although I do prefer your full name. This letter isn’t about what I call you but something much bigger. Tomorrow is the day that classes start and knowing how excited you are about seeing me, I feel something similar, I have to ask you something first. I’ve been trying to avoid this ever since we met but I feel that with our current situation, it is necessary. Before I ask you, I’d like you to know that I will try not to let your answer change how I view our friendship, but it may affect how we interact. What is your bloodline? Granger isn’t a pureblood name, I knew that the moment I met you and further research has proved me correct. Hermione, I must know. If my father found out about this he would be severely cross, not only at me but also with you and trust me, you wouldn’t wish that upon your worst enemy._

_From your friend,_

_Draco_

It felt like a rock had sank to the bottom of my stomach and someone had gripped my heart tight, preparing to pop it at a moment's notice. Tears began prickling at the corners of my eyes as I furiously wiped them away, sending my hair flying around my face. I clutched the letter in my hand and took a deep breath. He was my friend, he even admitted to it. I didn’t have a lot of friends, nevertheless someone who would talk me through this. My mother and father were not exactly comfortable with me being a witch, never mind coming to them and confessing that I just may have lost my best friend because I’m not considered good enough in the wizarding world. Taking a deep breath, I climbed off of the chest and took a seat at my desk. Two pairs of large eyes turned to me as I took out a piece of parchment and a well worn quill. Uncapping the ink, I slipped the quill in it and began to write.

_Dear Draco,_

I began, feeling my eyes to water slightly, took a deep breath and continued.

_Yes, I am a muggle born. My parents are dentists, people who work on teeth in the muggle world. I found out about magic when I was little and floated up in the air. I know I should’ve told you sooner and I didn’t and I’m sorry. I know that we can’t be friends and if we were all I’d ever be was your little secret. All I ask from you after this is to leave me alone. I can’t be your secret Draco. I hope you can respect that._

_From_

~~_Mione_ ~~

_Hermione_

Blowing on the ink, I folded up the letter and attached it securely to Dragon’s leg. He looked at me with owl pellet crumbs surrounding his beak.

“Goodbye.” I said, running my hand over his feathers. He continued to look at me with his head tilted to the side before he flew out the window. Standing up, I placed my bag on the floor, managing to squeeze it shut. Shutting the window and tossing back the blankets, I crawled into bed. Tennyson let out a small hoot as he walked back into his cage. Hugging my blankets to my chest, I squeezed my eyes shut and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
